Hinata
by natsumi hhr nh
Summary: Mientras Naruto se escapaba del hospital para comer su ramen; él ... no soy muy buena con el summary mejor entren y lean


Hola a todos, este es mi primera historia espero que les guste, como estoy de vacaciones tengo un poco de tiempo para escribir

En otro sitio soy "NarutoyHinata4ever" y también ya lo he publicado

La muerte de Hinata

-uff… por fin Ichikaru- jadeaba de agotamiento un chico rubio

-¡Naruto! ¿Que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el hospital?-pregunto Ayaname muy sorprendida

-shifff, baja la voz Ayamane –chan sino Sakura- chan me va a amarrar con cadenas y un chaleco de fuerza a la cama-susurraba el ojiazul-mejor dame un ramen doble con todo jejeje –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna

Ayaname no replico más y se fue adentro para preparar la orden de Naruto después él se lo merecía; acababa de realizar una difícil misión

Después de unos minutos, Naruto iba por su segundo plato cuando escucho unas voces a lo lejos

-Kiba vine los más rápido que pude ¿Qué es lo me tienes que decir?-pregunto Shino con preocupación

-Bueno… tampoco me es fácil decirlo…-decía Kiba un poco angustiado

-Creo que a lo largo de nuestras vidas hemos demostrado que podemos confiar el uno con el otro sea lo que sea sabes que puedes confiar en mi y seré comprensivo

-ok, ayer como estaba muy cansado de la misión que acabamos de realizar… te lo juro fue un accidente yo… yo mate a… mate a Hinata-dijo el dueño de Akamaru con desesperación

-ya veo- fue lo único que dijo Shino

Naruto que estaba comiendo se quedo en shock "Kiba mato a Hinata, Kiba mato a Hinata y Shino solo dice ya veo" –no puede ser –fue lo único que su garganta le permitió decir

-Bueno en realidad fue un accidente, ella estaba en mi cama como siempre y yo estaba tan cansado que me quede dormido y gire mi cuerpo y al parecer fue ahí cuando la aplaste asfixiándola

-¿y no escuchaste nada? –siguió indagando Shino

-no estaba muy agotado, me di cuenta en la mañana pero ya era demasiado tarde-confesaba Kiba

-¿Y donde esta el cuerpo?-pregunto shino muy serio

-Primero pensé darle a Akamaru para borrar la evidencia y decir que huyo pero de ahí pensé mejor que debía ponerla en una caja a pesar de ser fastidiosa creo que se merece un funeral

-Bueno entonces te ayudare a enterrarla

-Gracias amigo...Sígueme la puse cerca del rió

Mientras tanto Naruto ya había salido de su estado de shock

"¡Nooo! ¿Cómo que Hinata estaba en la casa de Kiba ? y lo peor en su cama "-tengo que seguir a Kiba no le perdonare lo que le hizo Hinata y si es necesario lo matare de la misma forma- pago su cuenta y empezó a seguir a Kiba pero no podía acercarse mucho debido a que ellos podían darse cuenta de su presencia ; después de diez minutos, Naruto vio que Kiba y Shino se detenían ,el ojiazul se escondió detrás de un árbol aunque no podía ver los podía oír

-Bueno parece como si estuviera durmiendo, creo que debería decir algunas palabras Kiba , ya que has estado más tiempo con ella

-Esta bien…cof…cof-decía a regañadientes Kiba -Hinata fuiste una compañera especial…umm Shino casi no tengo buenos recuerdos de ella

-debes decir lo que realmente recuerdas de ella tanto buenas como malas

-De acuerdo… a pesar de que eras una aprendiz ninja recuerdo algunas cosas de las que me hacías reír pero lo que más me acuerdo son tus berrinches, si no te daba de comer te ponías a chillar, querías que te llevara a todas partes conmigo, incluso Akamaru se ponía celoso, no querías dormir en la cama que te hice, solo querías dormir en la mía , eras muy engreída y a veces fastidiosa a veces sobrepasabas mi paciencia aunque creo que yo tengo la culpa por consentir te y …-Kiba no pudo continuar porque alguien lo sujetaba por la chaqueta

-retráctate ¡retráctate de lo que decías de Hinata! -decía Naruto mientras mira fijamente a Kiba

-Naruto –dijo sorprendido Kiba-¿Qué acaso conociste a Hinata-chan? no claro que no porque sino sabrías que estoy diciendo la verdad

-Eso no es verdad yo la conocía era muy linda mas que linda era adorable y a pesar de que aparentaba ser débil era muy fuerte, sé que se levantaba temprano para preparar el desayuno a su padre, Neji y Hanabi, era amable con todos a los de su clan los trata por igual no le importa sin son de la rama principal o secundaria, cuida de su hermana incluso le prepara lo que ella le pide, con ustedes entrena de vez en cuando debido a que ya cada uno es Jounin, no le importa sacrificarse con tal de ayudar a los demás – pero se detuvo cuando escucho

-¡Kina -kun! ¡Shino – kun ! kurenai sensei los…-pero Hinata se detiene al ver a Naruto sujetar a kiba – Kiba Na…Naruto –kun ¿Qué -pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque de repente sentía como dos brazos la abrazaban

-¡Hinata – chan estas viva ¡ - decía Naruto llorando mientras rozaba su mejilla con la ojiperla –Hinata ya estaba a punto de desmayarse-El baka de Kiba estaba diciendo que…que tu habías muerto y cosa muy feas de ti , que eras engreída , fastidiosa chillo...

-Basta baka yo jamás hablaría algo así de Hinata –chan –decía el dueño de Akamaru señalando a Hinata

-Ki…Kiba ¿es verdad Hinata esta muerta?

-yo…si –respondió con un suspiro –pero fue un accidente

-yo…yo te creo ..Estoy segura que no matarías Hinata a propósito –lloraba silenciosamente Hinata -¿ya… la has enterrado?

-yo lo estaba haciendo con Shino, hasta que el baka de Naruto vino y nos interrumpió

-ahhh no entiendo porque dicen que Hinata esta muerta si ella viva - decía el rubio jalándose los cabellos para entender algo

-Eso te pasa por oír conversaciones ajenas –hablo por fin Shino –lo que paso fue que Hinata Hyuga le regalo un hámster Ninja a Kiba hace dos meses y Kiba muy emocionado decidió llamarla Hinata y como ya habrás escuchado a kíba ese hámster era muy engreída e inquieta; pero lo queme intriga es como sabias lo que hacia Hinata en el día, no será ¿que la estaba espiando?

"Naruto espiándome"-pensaba Hinata muy ruborizada

-¡que Naruto espiando a Hinata – chan , incluso cuando se baña ¡ -gritaba alterado kiba y molesto

"Naruto – kun espiando mientras me bañaba"- la ojiperla no pudo resistir más y se desmayo pero menos mal que Naruto la atrapo

-No te perdonaremos de que hayas visto a Hinata bañándose, prepárate para recibir tu merecido-decía el chico con lentes oscuros mientras se acerca junto con kiba a Naruto

-chicos…esperen… no es lo que parece no es lo que piensan de veras solo vi un poquito

Pero en eso aparece Sai con otros anbus mirando la escena

-No puedo creerlo pero parece Naruto que tu historia es cierta-decía Sai con esa sonrisa falsa que tanto se caracteriza- por lo tanto Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame quedan detenidos por ser sospechosos del asesinato de Hinata Hyuga por orden la Hokage

-¡¿que? Esto es un error! … Hinata esta viva, Naruto explícate que le has dicho a la Hokage-sama

-etto… cuando escuche que habían matado a Hinata yo le avise a oba-chan… umn parece que Hinata tiene que ir al hospital… yo la voy a llevar inmediatamente –y con una bomba de humo desapareció con Hinata

¡NA-RU- TOOOOOOOOO! –gritaba con mucha fuerza Kiba cuando lo vio desaparecer

-ustedes deben permanecer en silencio y la misma Hokage los interrogara- decía Sai mientras les colocaba una esposas a shino y Kiba

-umn … en ¿donde estoy? –pregunto Hinata mientras despertaba

-estas en

Continuara

Hola bueno hasta aquí los dejo, solo será un Two Shot o three shot depende de los reviems o comentarios

Espero que les guste


End file.
